Crazy From The Start
by SlytherinMax
Summary: AU Sam and Dean aren't Hunters. They were raised to be affraid of monsters. To stay away. To hide behind their father when troubled showed up. But now John is gone. Who will save them now?


Max: This is my first shot at a Supernatural Fanfic. I have been so busy lately that I haven't been writing. And this story probably sucks balls. But, I had this idea after seeing a picture and it wouldn't go away... So here it is!

Warning: AU, Crazy!Dean, Crazy!Sam, Dr. Cas, Dr. Gabe (Sexy)

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CRAZY FROM THE START<strong>_

April 20, 2005 -

"Hey, Cas… Do you think those two will ever get any better?" Gabriel Novak was the head of the psych ward in the Angels of Mercy Hospital in Lawrence, Kansas. His little brother, Castiel, was his best doctor.

Castiel glanced into the observation room for a moment, his eyes falling on the eldest of the two inhabitants, before he turned his gaze back to his brother, "I really do not know Gabriel. They have been here for nearly 2 years and are only showing signs of slight improvement. Dean has come out of his shell a little more, venturing outside more than usual in the last couple months. He asks to accompany me to the convenience store every once in awhile. Sam talks to me a bit more than when they first arrived. They have both been telling me stories of their travels and… hunts." He paused, looking back at the two brothers, sadness evident in his features, "Gabriel… The things they tell me… How could anyone… It is terrifying Gabriel. It is much to terrifying to even believe."

Gabriel turned his attention into the room, gaze landing upon the younger of the two who was sat in a corner reading, "Looking at them now, it's hard to believe."

In the room, Dean looked up from his magazine, sea green eyes falling on the doctors outside the window. A toothy smile bloomed on his face, "Sammy!" he yelled, "Sammy! It's the Angels!"

* * *

><p>May 5, 2003<p>

"*Dr. Novak, please report to the ICU. Dr. Castiel Novak, to the ICU.*"

Castiel was checking on a patient when the page comes over the intercom, "Alright Mr. MacLeod, I am going to leave you with Nurse Bradbury. She is going to bring you some medication to help with the pain from your burns. I will be back in a little while. Is that alright?"

"My name is not MacLeod! I am Crowley! And I'm the bloody King of Hell! I will not be held in this cage! Release me!"

Castiel turned to address Miss Charlie Bradbury, lead nurse, "If he begins to get out of hand, page Dr. Balthazar. He won't tell me, but he knows how to ease him out of this without the use of sedatives."

Ten minutes later, Castiel found himself in ICU room 15 with Dr. Zachariah.

"These are Dean and Sam Winchester. They were found in a burned out abandoned house, about a week ago, huddled behind the body of their father. The ME said that John Winchester died of a heart attack nearly a month ago. Officer Mills requested that you speak with these two and get a gauge on their mental stability. When they were found, the eldest one started pointing at one of the officers and calling him a demon just before he passed out. Do you think you can handle it? I know you've got a lot on your plate with that MacLeod loon."

To say Castiel did not like Zachariah would be an understatement. Not many people liked the pompous ass.

"Do not refer to my patients as loons, Zachariah. I will take these two into my care as soon as they are stable."

* * *

><p>June 10, 2004<p>

"I was 4 when our mom died. Dad said it was the monsters. He had to protect me and Sammy. He wouldn't let me help. Said it was too dangerous. I had to protect Sammy. I was 10 when a monster tried to take Sammy from me. They got in the hotel room. Dad was on a hunt but he came back just in time and killed it. Said it was a demon and that we needed to be more carefully. Said they were something to fear. 'Don't go near the Demons, Dean!' That's what he always said. That I should be scared of them. Hide from them. So we did. Me and Sammy. Last year, dad found the one that killed mom. Azazel, the yellow eyed demon. Dad killed him, but he hurt dad real bad and he died to. Now it's just me an' Sammy. We have to be safe. Stay away from the bad things. Can't go near the bad things… They are everywhere. All over. Even here. But you are one of the good guys. You're an Angel, you can help protect me and Sammy!"

* * *

><p>November 2, 2004<p>

Castiel was unsure of what to do. He had just gotten to work and went into the common area to check on his patients. When all of a sudden, there were two people hiding behind him, under his trench coat.

"Cas!" Dean whispered, "Make him go away! Kill the demon for us! Please? He's trying to kill us!"

"Who are you referring to, Mr. Winchester?" Castiel asked, slightly amused.

"Crowley…" Sam seethed.

Castiel chuckled, "If you are referring to Mr. Fergus Macleod, I promise, he is not a demon, and he is not trying to kill you."

"But look at him!" Dean yelled, popping his head out from under Castiel's coat, "He's evil…"

TBC? (Maybe…)

* * *

><p>Max: I really hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review and let me know! I may or may not continue. I have 2 jobs and have been working nearly nonstop for awhile. And I think I'm getting sick... And I may be going to see the Hobbit in a couple days with my boyfriend. XD<p>

Lovies to All!

Maxwell Xenos


End file.
